Pact For Love
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children’s. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind? OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 1

Cuddy POV

It was a standard day at home.

I woke up with my husband by my side, who even at his ripe old age of 65 was still stunningly handsome in my eyes.

After awaking, I tried to move, but there he was, firmly spooned against my side, not letting go of me.

I smiled at my deeply sleeping husband. He always ended up like this of a night, he clutches onto me like a security blanket, like he tries to take in some of my warmth, or create the intimacy we have at waking during sleep.

I attempt to move again, and wince in pain.

My stomach was playing up again; I'd been having horrible abdominal pain that somehow got worse after meals, and I felt like I was losing weight. My clothes were just too big for me. And I kept shivering, even if it was hot. Something was wrong, and I had made myself a doctor's appointment for next week to get myself checked out.

By some means, Greg must've heard me wince, or sense my pain in a weird psychic connection, because he woke.

'You still feeling sick?' he asked tenderly, stroking my face, which I could've sworn was becoming yellower as the days went on.

'Yeah, but I have the doctor's appointment next Tuesday, so I can get myself checked out. I'm sure it's nothing serious,' I replied, trying to convince myself as well as him.

'Hmmmm,' he answered, not entirely swayed over by my pitiful performance.

'Sweetie, calm down, I'm ok. Now, we need to wake up and get dressed. I promised Gaby we'd go over and see her today.'

'Oh yeah, I haven't seen her since she brought Brady home from the hospital,' he replied.

Gabrielle Ava Sophia Healy, maiden name House, age 27 was our only daughter. She was a music and languages teacher at the local high school and had 2 beautiful children. She gave birth to little Lola Gabrielle Melanie Healy 3 years ago, and Brady George Mason Healy 3 weeks ago. She and her husband George lived in Princeton near us, so we could always be close to our grandchildren, and we could babysit when they needed a night off from diaper duty and temper tantrums.

'Did Noah say he was coming with Jasmine, Nina, Maxwell, Joseph and Alice?' I asked out of the blue.

'Don't ask me, you're the one who reminded me,' was the only reply I got.

Noah Andrew James House was the oldest of our 2 children, he was 30 years old. He and his wife Jasmine lived in Princeton too, with Nina Jasmine Rose House, age 8, Maxwell Noah Jude House, age 5, Joseph Paul House, also known as JP, was 18 months old, and little Alice Megan Alyssa House was 6 months old. He was a fellow at PPTH, and now worked in Diagnostics under a close friend of Greg's, Elijah Holdbrook, second in command to Greg's Diagnostic dynasty that he gave up to retire.

A peck on the cheek was given to me by my husband as he left to get in the shower.

'Don't work yourself too hard, you've only just retired; you don't have to be the Dean anymore. You're just Lisa House, my beautiful wife and mother of my grown up and slightly irritating children.'

I smiled at his comment as he left the room.

I looked into the mirror, noticing the crows feet around my eyes and frown lines. I wasn't beautiful anymore; my once glossy black hair is now grey and thinning, my eyes that used to sparkle are dull and ashen. I'm not Lisa anymore, I don't even know who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 2

Cuddy POV

We pulled up into Gaby's driveway, where our children and grandchildren awaited us.

Greg and I got out of the car, and the change in position made me grimace with the dull, throbbing ache that felt like it was boring through me and was soon to come out the other side.

'Lisa,' he said, alarmed. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Uh huh,' I mutter, in too much pain to properly speak.

'The sooner we get you to the doctor, the better,' he replied, holding my hand to steady me.

'Yeah,' I respond, finally finding some words.

'Let's get you inside,' he suggested, making sure that most of my weight was supported by him.

We walked up to the big antique door and knocked on the brass knocker. We were greeted by George, balancing Lola on his hip.

'Hey guys, Gaby and Jas are fussing over the food so Noah and I got kid duty. Come in.'

'Thanks,' I murmur.

'Lisa, are you ok?' George asked, concern present in his facial expressions.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been a bit sick recently and I had a funny turn,' I answer, keeping my voice and face neutral.

'Okay,' he replied, not entirely convinced.

Slowly, we came in to find organized chaos.

It was chaos as the living room was full of people, but organized in the fact that everyone was reasonably quiet and doing their own thing.

I looked around.

I saw Lola and Maxwell playing with some sort of toy, JP was crawling around, not being bothered to walk and Nina doodling on a piece of paper. And there was my son and son in law, with their children. Brady was sleeping soundly in the crook of George's arm and Alice was trying to pull Noah's hair.

When Noah saw us, he put Alice on the floor to crawl and wandered over to greet us. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged Greg.

'Mom, are you ok? You look a little off colour,' he commented.

'I'm fine sweetheart, don't worry,' I retorted, brushing off his worry.

We sat and played with the kids, cuddled Alice and Brady and chatted with George and Noah about life in general.

An hour later, a flour covered Gaby and Jas made their entrance. They dusted themselves off and hugged both Greg and I. I received another comment about my health, which I dismissed again. I didn't want to worry then.

We left late that night, and came home. I still felt a bit in pain, and it had gotten worse after eating, but it was slowly getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 3

Cuddy POV

It was just under a week after Greg and I had visited the kids, grandkids and in-laws.

And it was a Tuesday.

Time for my doctor's appointment.

It couldn't have come sooner; I'd been steadily growing weaker as the days passed.

Nervously, I waited in the clinical smelling waiting room until my name was called.

Lisa House.

There it was; my name.

No time like now, I decided.

I made my way into the exam room, where Chase was waiting for me.

He was on the phone with Cameron, talking about the imminent arrival of their 3rd grandchild.

He and Cameron had 2 kids as well, Erica Roberta Chase and Nathan Alistair Chase.

Erica was married to Kieran Calgary, an Irish architect, and was nearly full term with her first child. She was 21 years old and had just finished a psychology degree at college.

Nathan was married to Tylah, a fashion designer and was 24. He had twins called Catriona Mae Chase, and Cameron Finlay Chase. He was at medical school, looking to be an intensivist, like his father.

He looked up at me and gave me a signal that he'd be right with me.

I smiled at him and waited for him to finish talking to Cameron.

He put the phone down.

'Sorry about that Lisa, Ally's on edge, you know what she's like. She's camped out at Erica's, annoying everyone.'

I laughed genuinely, for the first time in days.

'So what's the problem?' he asked gently.

'Umm, dull ache in my abdomen, kind of about here,' I said, showing him on my body. 'It gets worse after I eat. And weight loss, none of my clothes fit anymore. The other thing is I swear that my skin is turning yellow. It's a subtle change, but I notice a little bit more every day. And I keep shivering, even if it's hot. I accidently left the heating on, and was complaining to Greg to turn it on,' I replied, realising the severity and variety of symptoms.

'Hmmm, I see. Did you not want to bring Greg with you?'

'His cousin came over yesterday, and so Greg's catching up with him. I told him it was ok. So, any idea what's wrong with me?' I reply, deflecting.

'I think you know what's wrong,' he answered in response to my question. 'You were a doctor for almost 30 years, surely you must know.'

'I don't want to know I have a death sentence on my shoulders!' I almost cry out.

'It's not a death sentence Lisa, at least it doesn't have to be. If we've caught it early...'

'You know that's never the case. So then what? I go through debilitating chemotherapy and lose my quality of life!! I leave my children and grandchildren and husband to watch me suffer?' I exclaim. 'Either way, I lose, and so do they!'

'Just let us do a MRI before we get our hopes up, or down in this case,' he said evenly.

'Fine,' I retort bitterly.

'I'm going to step outside. If you change into this gown, we'll get you down to Radiology as a priority.'

He leaves the room and I'm left here alone. I start to get unchanged; even the feel of the clothes sliding over my skin was enough to make me recoil in pain.

Chase POV

I'm standing outside the exam room waiting for Lisa to get changed.

And I just can't believe it.

She always seemed so tough and strong, but now she seems to have lost some of her spirit.

I take out my cell and dial Wilson.

'Wilson? It's Chase. Can you get down to radiology STAT? Lisa's going to have an MRI.'

When he asked why, I began to explain to him her symptoms, and my theory on what was causing them.

'I agree, it's definitely possible and probable,' answered Wilson. 'I'll see you down there.'

**Sorry for the cliffie, although I'm sure you've already figured out to some extent what's wrong with Lisa. Proper information is in the next chapter. I'm not a Doctor, so I have no clue what I am talking about medically...I googled it, probably like a few of you did when you saw the symptoms and did the math. Please review...the buttons just there -----**


	4. Chapter 4

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 4

Cuddy POV

In the horrid gown that Chase had given me to change into, I was wheeled down the corridor to Radiology. Chase had that look of concern on his face, and it worried me deeply to see it.

Would this be it? Could this really be the end?

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the double doors of Radiology. Wilson was standing on the other side, that look of apprehension on his face just like Chase's. Oh, this was not good.

I started to take off my rings, my necklace and my bracelet, giving them to Wilson for safe keeping.

I slowly made my way to the scanner, remembering all the times that Greg had broken it and I'd yelled at him. It gave me a little bit of comfort to remember the good times, when I was trapped so badly in a horrible one, possibly the worse of my life.

My heart raced as I laid down. I was mildly claustrophobic, not in the sense of elevators, but definitely in the sense of scanners.

Wilson's voice came to me on the intercom thing.

'Lisa, I know you hate confined spaces, but try and keep still and don't forget to keep breathing,' he said, reassuring me.

The procedure started, I moved into the whole in the doughnut shaped machine. The series of loud knocks started, drumming into me and giving me a headache. My breathing became short and rapid. This needed to be over quickly.

After what felt like forever, it was done.

In the room off the MRI Machine

'That is not good,' commented Chase.

'We need to do a biopsy to confirm,' suggested Wilson.

Chase nodded his head in agreement.

'I'll call House,' he replied.

Back In The Exam Room

'Why are we waiting?' I asked impatiently. 'Just tell me now!'

'Chase called Greg, we thought that it was better that you heard it together,' replied Wilson.

I sat back down, deflated. It must've been bad, they called Greg.

5 minutes of uncomfortable, tense silence, then cue Greg to break it.

He came in, obviously as worried as I was about why he was called in.

'Lisa,' Greg said, softly, kissing me on the cheek. 'Are you ok? Has Wilson spoken to you yet?'

'No,' I replied. 'He was waiting for you.'

He held my hand and we sat down together.

'I'm afraid it's not good guys. We found tumours.'

I gasped. I'd had my suspicions, and cancer was up there.

Wait a second, did he just say tumours? Like plural?

'Where did you find them?' asked Greg.

'The pancreas and the liver,' answered Chase.

'We think that the primary tumour is in the pancreas, and it appears advanced by the metastasis to the liver. We need to do a biopsy to confirm, but it's almost certainly cancerous' continued Wilson.

As he breaks the news, I am numb. I don't feel anything, not even the anticipation of probably dying.

Greg was silent, but the look on his face broke my heart.

'We need to do the biopsy ASAP,' said Wilson, breaking my gaze at Greg.

I nodded, the words escaping my brain.

I was taken to an OR, and given a local anaesthetic to numb the pain. But that didn't change the discomfort that the needle brought.

A little while later, as I lay in a bed in a private room resting with Greg by my side, Chase and Wilson came in.

The look on their faces were even graver than before. The color drained from my face and I developed an ashen grey hue.

'I'm sorry,' said Wilson. 'You have Pancreatic adenocarcinoma, stage 4b. It's spread to your liver.'

The tears started to fall for both Greg and I, and we held each other tightly.

'How long?' I asked, wanting to tie up loose ends before it happens.

'Anything between 2 and 6 months. There's nothing we can do, it's too far gone,' said Wilson apologetically.

I hugged Greg close to me and cried until there were no more tears to cry.

What were we going to do now...there is too much to do.

I have to organize the funeral, I have to make sure Greg and the kids are taken care of, I need to sort out my will, oh God, I have to tell the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 5

House and Cuddy had spoken about it at length, and came to the decision that it was time to tell the children. They all needed to spend time together before it happened.

So another family gathering was in order, this time at House and Cuddy's residence, the hub of the House family.

Everyone gathered in the Living Room, eager to hear the urgent news. They had all assumed it to be a good thing.

But hopes of that were dashed when the children were asked to go and play in the yard.

The only children that remained behind were JP, who was being held by Jasmine, Brady who was fast asleep and Alice who was trying to steal Gaby's glasses.

'It's not good news guys, but I think you've already figured that out. You've seen that I've been feeling sick a lot lately, so I went to the doctor. It's really bad guys. I've been diagnosed with Stage 4b pancreatic cancer. It's terminal, there's nothing they can do. I want you all to know that I love you all very much, and it kills me that I'm leaving my beautiful children behind. We have all faced such hardships in our lives, we have seen children die, and marriages on the rocks, but we've all pulled through it together, and that's what makes us so strong. So I need you guys to stay strong for me?'

They nodded solemnly, and gave Lisa a big group hug.

'How long?' asked Gaby, clearly distraught.

'It could be anywhere between 2 and 6 months,' answered Noah, his head bowed as if in prayer.

'But I still have time left, and I'm gonna spend it with you guys, and that's what's important. I'm going to live my final months with my family, and forget about the fact that someday soon it will end.'

This earned her another massive group hug.

'How do we tell the kids?' said Jas, half whimpering.

'Don't tell them. Nina will probably figure it out, but don't confuse the others, it's just not fair. Maybe once I've gone explain it to them?'

This was responded to with another nod.

'I'm so lucky to have you guys. I have been blessed with a loving husband, children who have made me proud to be their mother, in-laws that I love as my own, and grandchildren who brighten my day.'


	6. Chapter 6

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 6

Now that everyone had been told about Lisa's condition, the next thing to do was to make a will.

They went to the lawyer with Chase and Wilson as her witnesses, and both drew up similar wills. Lisa's one read like this:

_**This last will and testament is made on Friday October 9**__**th**__** 2009.**_

_**I, Lisa Erin Paige House nee Cuddy, being of sound mind and body, do hereby make, publish and declare the following to be my last will and testament, revoking all previous wills and codicils made by me.**_

_**I declare that I am married to Gregory Alexander Jacob House, to which I have referred to herein as my spouse and that I have 2 children now living whose names and birthdates are:**_

_**Gabrielle Ava Sophia Healy nee House (6/7/82)**_

_**Noah Andrew James House (25/7/79)**_

_**I have 2 deceased children.**_

_**Poppy Savannah Evelyn House (5/5/84 – 7/5/84)**_

_**Aiden William Joshua House (4/9/76 – 4/9/76)**_

_**My spouse and I are executing wills at approximately the same time in which each is the primary beneficiary of the other. These wills are not being made because of any contractual agreement between us, and either will may at any time be revoked by either maker at the sole discretion thereof.**_

_**I appoint my spouse as personal representative of my will. If unable or unwilling to act, or to continue to act, as executor of my will, I then appoint James Ryan David Wilson as personal representative of my will.**_

_**No bond or other security of any kind shall be required of any personal representative appointed in this will. My personal representative, whether original, substitute or successor, shall hereafter also be referred to as my "executor".**_

_**I leave money for my funeral to be organised. If I have received news of a terminal illness, I will probably have planned and paid for it myself. The executor should, once I die, oversee the funeral plans and make sure that they are the way I would've wanted them.**_

_**I leave **__**Lola Gabrielle Melanie Healy, Brady George Mason Healy, Nina Jasmine Rose House, Maxwell Noah Jude House, Joseph Paul House and Alice Megan Alyssa House the sum of $80,000 each, in hopes that once they reach 18, they will use it to go to college and forge a career for themselves.**_

_**The rest of my estate shall be divided up between my spouse and living children. My executor may use their own free will to decide if the house will be sold, but if it is sold, the money is to be split.**_

_**Regarding my death, I wish to not be resuscitated. It is my wish to die at home.**_

_**Witnessed by James Ryan David Wilson and Robert Samuel Nicholas Chase.**_

The two men signed it, finding out more than they could've ever known about Lisa and Greg's past.

They did not know that they had children who had died at the age of 2 days and not even a day old. Aiden was older than Noah, and had passed away because of lung problems after being born prematurely. Poppy had a heart condition, and it claimed her life in her first surgery at 2 days old.

They could only hope that once Lisa slipped away, she would be reunited with them both.

House


	7. Chapter 7

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 7

House and Cuddy laid in bed together, cuddled together under the covers, trying to make the most of their limited precious time left.

'Greg, I've been thinking about something, and I'm not sure that you will like it.'

'Honey, if there's anything you need to say, get it off your chest,' he replied softly, caressing my face.

'I don't want to die like that Greg. I don't wanna be in pain all the time, be reduced to a weak mess who just lays there, relying on morphine and barely conscious. When the time comes, when it's too much, I'm going to finish this myself.'

Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Lisa, please don't talk like that. You have to hold on for as long as you can, I'm not ready to lose you yet,' he stated, kissing her softly on the cheek. 'I know I don't tell you often enough, but I love you Lisa.'

Lisa hugged him close to her, and inhaled his scent; Greg's scent. He always smelled of lemony shower gel, deodorant and a musky smell that was just Greg.

She couldn't believe that one day, in the not so distant future, she wouldn't be able to do this.

'I love you too, but please understand. I don't wanna be in pain, I don't wanna watch you and the children suffer, for you to watch me die, for you to watch me suffer.'

'It sounds really selfish of me, making your illness about me, but I don't wanna be left behind. I want to be with you for as long as I can,' he replied in desperation to her plea.

'Please,' she whimpered. 'I can't do it on my own.'

And then she started to sing.

_**There'll come a time when all of us must leave here  
Then nothing sister Mary can do  
Will keep me here with you  
As nothing in this life that I've been trying  
Could equal or surpass the art of dying  
Do you believe me?**_

There'll come a time when all your hopes are fading  
When things that seemed so very plain  
Become an awful pain  
Searching for the truth among the lying  
And answered when you've learned the art of dying

But you're still with me  
But if you want it  
Then you must find it  
But when you have it  
There'll be no need for it

There'll come a time when most of us return here  
Brought back by our desire to be  
A perfect entity  
Living through a million years of crying  
Until you've realized the Art of Dying  
Do you believe me?

As he listened to the lyrics, Greg understood, or was beginning to understand.

She didn't want to die in pain, or to have her family watch her suffer.

She wanted to slip away, once she'd organised everything.

And he was going to be there for her, and support her decision.

Once she had finished singing, he took her into his arms once more, clutching her close for comfort.

'When the time comes,' he whispered. 'Just hold on, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet.'

'Neither am I' replied Lisa, snuggling into his shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 8

Later that night, Lisa and Greg laid next to each other, just holding each other in a comfortable silence.

'We didn't really get into specifics about what's going to happen, when it's time,' said Lisa.

Greg shifted uncomfortably.

'I know it's hard for you, but we're gonna have to talk about it some day.'

'Okay, shoot,' he said, although she could tell that this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

'I want it to be painless. I was thinking maybe Carbon Monoxide. I can knock myself out with sleeping pills and burn charcoal in the fire,' she says grimly.

Greg sat up bolt upright and got out of bed.

'I can't hear this,' he said, walking onto the balcony that was in front of their bedroom.

And there he sat, taking in the air and watching the clouds swirl around and the stars twinkle.

He turned on the radio, listening to it.

And then this song came on.

_**Oh No  
It's bad**_

Got me feeling so weak  
When your holding my hand  
You smile I die  
Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside  
It's to much it's to late  
I'm so into you

I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed

I swore  
I would be in control of myself  
What have you done with me  
Your lips (your lips)  
My skin (my skin)  
I don't know where ya end  
And where I begin  
I hate you  
But I love you  
So don't ever leave

I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed

You got me falling  
And I never wanted to feel like I do  
I'm so into you

Oh No  
It's bad

CRUSHED!

If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't theerrree

CRUSHED!

I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't theerrree!

Yeeaaahhh

I'd be crushed

Oh No Oh No

Listening to this song made him realise; he didn't want to live if Lisa wasn't there.

If she was going to walk away from life, then he'd be right behind her.

It was like a giant cloud had lifted from over his head and he could finally see clearly.

He limped back into the bedroom, where a still awake Lisa sat before him.

'I heard the song,' said Lisa slowly. 'You feel that way, don't you?'

He nodded, not able to find the words.

The tears rolled down his face, and the words escaped his mouth.

'I don't want to live if you're not there. Let me die with you Lise. Let me hold you in my arms and slip away together. I can't live my life without you. If we both do this, then we'll still be together in death, not apart in life,' he sobbed.

'Greg, I can't ask you to do that. You have a life too.'

'And I'm going to give it up for you,' he stated. 'Not because you asked me to, or wanted me to, because one day knowing that you're dead and I'm left behind here in this world, would make me want to kill myself in the most painful way possible to join you. I want to pass away with you in my arms. I'm no spring chicken Lisa, but I have another, 10, 20 years if I'm lucky. And they'll be the greyest days without you here.'

She froze in fear, she didn't know what to say.

Would she ever forgive herself for driving him to this?

Would her children ever forgive her for what she was going to do?

Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 9

House and Cuddy didn't know what to do; well, in ways you could guess that they did, but they didn't know whether to tell the kids about what they planned to do.

After lots of talking, they decided not to tell the children.

It would hurt them too much if they knew about the plan now; and the fact that they would try and stop them.

It would be too hard on them to hear that their parents had entered into a suicide pact, to end their lives together, so they'd die in each other's arms.

So, in the time that they had left, they would spend with their families, and wrap things up so that their children would be looked after, and their grandchildren. There was the funeral to organize, and letters to write so that their children could understand why they had taken this decision. It was a daunting task, but was something that had to be done; closure needed to be given on the matter so that their children could move on.

Cuddy was steadily getting weaker, and she estimated a month at most.

So they had work to do.

Regarding the funeral, they had decided on a joint funeral, and to be buried side by side.

The flowers and coffins had been organized, and money left behind for funeral home matters. They'd sorted out the music, and the programs, every detail down to the pictures and the clothes and items they were buried with.

It was morbid to do this so soon, but they needed everything to be prepared.

They'd done the will and the funeral, all that was left to do was write the letters and spend time with their grandchildren.

Their letters took a while to write, with Gaby and Noah getting their own letters and Wilson would get one too. They poured their hearts into the letters. It showed their story, their decision, and their hopes and dreams for the future for those they left behind.

They hated the fact that they left their beautiful children and grandchildren behind, but they knew that putting it off would simply be delaying the inevitable.


	10. Chapter 10

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 10

Cuddy grew weaker day by day, progressing hour by hour, until minute by minute became a hardship to hold on for.

She knew it was time.

'Greg, I can't hold on much longer. Let's do it,' rasped Cuddy from her bed.

'Okay my love,' whispered House, kissing her cheek.

And so they started to make the arrangements.

House had managed to get hold of some sleeping pills, so that they would not feel their deaths, and some more charcoal for the fire.

They spent a whole day together, listening to music, playing music and talking about their lives together.

The evening brought a stinted silence between them, as they snuggled on the bed.

'Tell me about how you remember our wedding day,' she almost whispered.

'I was literally a wreck, I was shaking like mad. I've never been one for professing my love in public, and now I had to do it in front of all my family and all our friends. It was a pretty scary thought. I got ready with Wilson, he was almost in tears before the actual ceremony started. I could've sworn that he was gay from his over emotional state at that time. I nearly threw up before, and shuffled down the aisle, everyone looking at me. Then you came down the aisle with your dad, in your beautiful white dress and flowers in your hair. And all my nerves disappeared. You became Mrs House, and I was the happiest man alive!' professed House.

'Remember the day Noah was born?' she asked softly.

'Yes I do,' replied House. 'You were at the hospital, bossing everyone around, waddling like a duck and getting grumpy with me. I went to go and get you pizza because you had a craving, and there came the phone call, a frantic Wilson telling me to get my ass over to PPTH because you were having contractions and killing his hand from your death grip. I gathered that the pizza wasn't so important, so I rushed back. But then I got caught in a traffic accident, and I must've been there for a couple of hours at least. Wilson kept calling me, squealing like a girl, and I got to the hospital just in the nick of time. You screamed, I screamed, and there he was. 6lbs 9oz of perfection. Your face lit up, you were so comfortable being a Mom, it just came so naturally to you.'

She smiled softly.

'I love hearing your stories...what about when Gaby was born?' she asked, loving hearing his point of view.

'Ah, Gaby's birth, where I actually delivered her,' he chuckled.

'You were at home this time, you had Phoebe over for chocolate munching and film watching. I was working, Wilson and I were having a ball while you were gone; wheelchair racing and monster truck on coma guy's cable, the best times. Another hysterical phone call, this time from Phoebe, saying that you were in labour, and she could see the head. So Wilson and I broke the speed limit 3 times over to get to you, and as I got there, you reached 10cm and out she came, wailing like you couldn't believe. You had that look on your face again, and it made my head spin and my heart whirl to see it back after so much heartache.'

Another soft smile appeared on Cuddy's face.

'I want you to hear something. I heard it on the radio, nothing better expresses how I feel right now,' murmured Lisa tenderly.

She pushed a button on the CD player, and a solemn song began to play.

_**Well it finally had to end this better way  
We had no more life to give  
No matter what we said  
Cause I worried every night and slept all day  
I was lying to myself  
Pretending to be someone else**_

You love me so  
But it's over, Just let me go  
We're goin' nowhere  
I feel like I'm dead but brething  
I know because my heart is beating  
Just let me go, Cause it's over

So you tried to work it out and get some help  
You'd been foolin' everyone  
But I know what's goin' on  
I can't hold your hand through this again  
We keep lying to ourselves  
Pretending to be something else

You love me so  
But it's over, Just let me go  
We're goin' nowhere  
I feel like I'm dead but brething  
I know because my heart is beating  
Just let me go

I'm sorry that I couldn't stay  
To fill your empty space  
It's alright  
You'll be fine  
I know that you'll be better off  
In a different place  
It's alright  
You'll be fine

You love me so  
But it's over, Just let me go  
I feel like I'm dead but brething  
I know because my heart is beating

You love me so  
But it's over, Just let me go  
We're goin' under  
I feel like I'm dead but brething  
I know because my heart is beating  
Just let me go, Cause it's over

The tears gathered in House's eyes and threatened to fall.

'Don't cry honey,' said Cuddy faintly. 'It kills me to see you upset.'

Fraught with emotion, House started to sing to his beloved.

_**I'm not scared of dying,  
And I don't really care.  
If it's peace you find in dying,  
Well then let the time be near.  
If it's peace you find in dying,  
And if dying time is near,  
Just bundle up my coffin  
'Cause it's cold way down there.  
I hear that its cold way down there.  
Yeah, crazy cold way down there.**_

Chorus:

And when I die, and when I'm gone,  
There'll be one child born  
In this world to carry on,  
to carry on.

Now troubles are many, they're as deep as a well.  
I can swear there ain't no heaven but I pray there ain't no hell.  
Swear there ain't no heaven and I pray there ain't no hell,  
But I'll never know by living, only my dying will tell.  
Yes only my dying will tell.  
Yeah, only my dying will tell.

(Chorus)

Give me my freedom for as long as I be.  
All I ask of living is to have no chains on me.  
All I ask of living is to have no chains on me,  
And all I ask of dying is to go naturally.  
Oh I want to go naturally.

Here I go, hah!  
Hey Hey!  
Here comes the devil,  
Right Behind.  
Look out children,  
Here he comes!  
Here he comes! Hey...

Don't want to go by the devil.  
Don't want to go by demon.  
Don't want to go by Satan,  
Don't want to die uneasy.  
Just let me go naturally.

and when I die,  
When I'm dead, dead and gone,  
There'll be one child born in our world to carry on,  
To carry on.  
Yeah, yeah...

Cuddy's eyes shut as she felt the music go through her, she absorbed it and let it touch her soul.

Seeing her new found comfort, he began to sing again.

_**He said to lose my life or lose my love,  
That's the nightmare I've been running from.  
So let me hold you in my arms a while,  
I was always careless as a child.  
And there's a part of me that still believes,  
My soul will soar above the trees.  
But a desperate fear flows through my blood,  
That our dead loves buried beneath the mud.**_

Let's grow old together,  
And die at the same time.  
Let's grow old together,  
And die at the same time.

I said I've got no time I have to go,  
And I was more right then now I'll ever know.  
He said my heart is faint, will minds regret,  
And left him crying next to the chapels steps.

Let's grow old together,  
And die at the same time.  
Let's grow old together,  
And die at the same time.

He said…

Let's grow old together,  
And die at the same time.  
Let's grow old together,  
And die at the same time.

He said…

He said to lose my life or lose my love,  
That's the nightmare I've been running from.  
So let me hold you in my arms a while,  
I was careless as a child.  
There's a part of me that still believes,  
My soul will soar above the trees.  
A desperate fear flows through my blood,  
Our dead loves buried beneath the mud.  
A desperate fear flows through my blood,  
Our dead loves buried beneath the mud  


Cuddy's breathing became labored.

'It's time,' she rasped breathlessly.

'I know,' whispered House in reply.

He got some water and the pills, the letters for the kids and the photos to keep beside them, then added a lot of charcoal to the fire.

It hissed as it hit it, and he could feel the gas hit him.

He returned to the bed, and together they took the pills, cuddled together on their marital bed, just waiting for death.

They fell asleep as the Carbon Monoxide filled the room.

They didn't feel a thing.

They simply slipped away.

Gone.

Dead.

But together, as they'd always wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 11

Gaby was at Noah's with all of the family, waiting for their parents to come and see them. Ever since they'd heard about their Mom's illness, every Saturday had become a family day, where everyone cleared their schedules for each other and met up.

'I wonder where Mom and Dad are,' said Gaby out loud.

'I was just thinking that Gabz,' said Noah in reply. 'We reminded them on Thursday that we were gonna be at mine this week.'

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Noah got up to go and get it.

On the other side of the now open door stood Wilson, tears in his eyes, falling fiercely down his face, which was almost crimson red and swollen from his crying.

'Wilson, what's wrong?' asked Noah gently, pulling the older man into a hug.

'I need to talk to you, Gaby, Jas and George, the kids can't hear this,' he meagrely whispered.

This alarmed Noah.

'Sure,' he replied.

He moved into the living room, followed closely by Wilson.

After whispering to Jas, George and Gaby, the adults left the room in favour of the kitchen.

'Wilson, you're scaring me. What's wrong?' asked Gaby, concerned about his news.

'I've just come back from your parents house,' said Wilson quietly.

'Oh God. Is it Mom?' asked Noah in despair.

All Wilson could manage was a nod. Gaby wailed out in emotional pain and George pulled her into a tight hug. Noah's eyes watered as Jas held him close.

'Oh God, how is Dad?' asked Gaby, still crying. 'He must be devastated.'

'Your Mom and Dad were found together,' said Wilson, his voice barely above a whisper. 'They died together.'

The others knew that when he said 'they died together' that translated to killing themselves. This news sent Gaby into a deeper state of shock, crying constantly until there were no more left, and made Noah more introverted, the only action showing was his grip on Jas' hand.

'They found these envelopes beside them, 1 for Gaby, 1 for Noah and one for me. I don't know what they say, but maybe it will explain why this happened,' murmured Wilson, his emotions sending him into hell.

He gave them the letters, then gently hugged them both, as well as Jas and George.

'I'll give you some time alone to read them,' said Wilson, excusing himself.

'No,' said Gaby and Noah in unison.

'Stay here,' said Gaby.

'We'll read them out so that we all can hear,' whispered Noah, his first full sentence since hearing of the news.

Gaby opened hers first. 2 sheets of paper fell out. She picked one up and began to read out loud

_**Dear Gaby,**_

_**We're so sorry for having to put you through this. You've probably figured out by now that I didn't die with your mother of natural causes. I write you this letter to tell you that we did take our lives together, a pact for love to die, and reunite in heaven together. **_

_**I want you to understand why we did this. I love you all dearly, but the thought of life without your mother is just too torturous. I would die a thousand deaths to keep her alive, but I'm powerless in the situation we were handed, we all were. So, I took the only other option in my book. Your mother refused at first, she wanted to leave me behind to take care of you all, but I am an old man, and my strength is not what it used to be. Without your Mom, I would wither and die, because she kept me alive.**_

_**I wish that fate had dealt us a better hand, and I'm sad that it had to end this harsh way, but your Mom deserves more than an undignified death hopped up on morphine.**_

_**Don't cry for us, because we're in a better place. You look after those kids of yours, and make sure that they don't forget us. We'll always be watching you and we'll always be here to guide you (although I advise you to listen to your mother, because I'm really substandard at advice giving). And as for the pregnancy you were keeping quiet, we already knew...Make sure that the stress doesn't harm the baby from all this, because we'd never forgive ourselves if it did. And don't hate us, we simply did what we had to do, for love.**_

_**Love forever and always,**_

_**Dad**_

_**X**_

Her eyes swelled up and the tears fell again.

'I was gonna tell everyone today, how did she now?' whispered Gaby.

'Mom's know these things,' replied Noah softly. 'She probably knew before you did.'

'There's another one here too, from Mom,' whispered Gaby once again.

'Read it,' encouraged Noah.

_**My Darling Gaby,**_

_**I use what little is left of my strength to write this letter to you, and one for your brother and Wilson.**_

_**First I beg of you not to hate me and your father for taking our lives together, we simply couldn't bear the thought of life or death apart. I know I seemed like I was strong, fighting this disease, but inside I was crumbling down slowly, and only your father could see it. **_

_**I'm deeply sorry for putting you through this, but all that was left of my life was a hospital bed and morphine. I didn't want that, I wanted the end of my life to be about love, peace, slipping away painlessly and quickly, not knowing.**_

_**In a way, I resent the crap that our family has been given over the years, but I thank God for blessing me with you and your brother, and our beautiful grandchildren, mirror images of the babies we brought into the world 25-30 years ago. Life has that not so humorous way of ending the good things, but thinking back on the good things has made the prospect of death somewhat more bearable.**_

_**Don't cry for me, celebrate my life and your Dad's, because it has been a long and fruitful one.**_

_**We'll be reunited with each other, Poppy, Aiden and your grandparents in heaven, and all the cruelty we have been victim of in life will turn to paradise there. Know that I will always be watching you, keeping an eye on you. **_

_**And when you give birth to that little baby of yours, know that I'm right there with you in the delivery room, holding your hand as you break it and terrify George.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Mom**_

_**X**_

After reading this letter, Gaby began to cry again.

'I could never hate you Mom,' mumbled Gaby, kissing the letter with her Mom's handwriting on.

'She's right you know,' said George gently. 'She's been by your side through all your births, why should this one be any different.'

And with that he hugged her softly, rubbing her back to soothe her.

Noah realised that it was time to open his letter.

As it did with Gaby's, two pieces of paper fell out.

'This one's from dad,' he whispered, gently fingering the crisp white paper.

_**Dear Noah,**_

_**My deepest apologies go to you for having put you through this ordeal. Sorry to state the obvious, but I didn't die naturally with your mother. Hopefully, this letter will give you some closure over all this that happened.**_

_**Firstly, your Mom and I could not face life or death without each other, and so we decided to die together. **__**Even though your Mom put on a brave face, she was slipping away slowly and painfully. Everyone could see it, and so could we. Behind closed doors, we settled on a pact for love, a pact that was a promise to die together. If there was another way, you know we would've took it, but we had no choice but to act now. Your Mom grows ever weaker, and the pain she endures is not fair. She doesn't deserve this death, she deserves it in a dignified way. And that's why we have done it together. Peacefully and painlessly dying in each others arms, the way we'd always dreamed of.**_

_**Fate has that funny way of ruining good things, and that's what's happened here. I don't want to die, but facing life without your Mom is agony at the mere thought of it.**_

_**Don't shed a tear for us, because the place we shall end up should show up to be heaven. You'll get to watch your babies and grandbabies grow, just like I did, and relish every moment because one day that will all be gone. We'll always be here, watching and guiding you. Don't hate us for what we did, mourn yes, but understand that we did it for love.**_

_**Love forever and always,**_

_**Dad**_

_**X**_

He didn't cry like Gaby did, just remained quiet.

'The love Dad had for Mom, you can see it within these lines. Their love was so true that life without each other made them want to die. It hurts that they're gone, but knowing that they did it for love, for each other, it comforts me. And they've both taught me so much, I owe it all to them,' he said on the border of tears.

Sensing this, Jas moved closer and put her arms around him.

'This other one's from Mom,' he whispered.

_**My Darling Noah,**_

_**It finally happened, although not in the way that you were expecting it. Your father and I took our lives, that is a fact, and you probably hate us for it. This letter should hopefully provide you with the answers you've been seeking, and restore your peace of mind.**_

_**My strength is rapidly being sapped from me, so much that I probably will not be able to start to write Wilson's letter before it happens, so while I have the energy, there are some things I want you to know.**_

_**I want you to know that I am so proud of what you have accomplished with your career, you've done so well. I think that a promotion may be in order one day for you. Carry on working hard, and if you're stuck on a particularly difficult diagnosis, your father will be there for you, twittering away with his euphemisms, metaphors and sarcastic comments.**_

_**I also want you to cherish every moment with your family. If this disease has taught me anything, it is that life is precious, every moment matters so never forget.**_

_**I beg of you not to hate us. We did what we had to do. I slip away more and more as the days go by, and I won't last much longer. Your father is a good man, a man in love, who doesn't want to live without me. I tried to sway him, for your sakes, but he would not budge.**_

_**Don't cry for me, celebrate my life and your Dad's, because it has been a long and fruitful one.**_

_**We'll be reunited with each other, Poppy, Aiden and your grandparents in heaven, and all the cruelty we have been victim of in life will turn to paradise there. Know that I will always be watching you, keeping an eye on you. **_

_**Keep Stong,**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Mom**_

_**X**_

This was the last straw for Noah, who after reading this letter broke out in a fit of tears. The others all gathered around him and hugged him close.

'I'll do it for you Mom and Dad,' he whispered softly. 'I'll get that promotion, and I'll savour every moment.'

'Wilson,' spoke Gaby softly. 'Will you read us yours?'

He nodded and began to read.

_**Dear Wilson,**_

_**Lisa grows worse hour by hour, and finds herself lacking the strength to write you a letter, and so it must fall to me.**_

_**Please understand why we both took our lives. We love each other so much and trust each other implicitly. So it made sense to escape the torture of living without Lisa was to die with her. Do not think we suffered, it was painless and peaceful, in each others arms, just the way we wanted.**_

_**Please help the children to grieve properly, and be there for our grandchildren.**_

_**You've been the bestest friend, and I couldn't of imagined life without you.**_

_**Remember the good times.**_

_**Greg**_

Wilson's tears started up again, and so they all grouped around him, hugging him to try and comfort him.

'I will do Greg,' said Wilson tenderly. 'For you.'


	12. Chapter 12

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 12

The elegant horses with their smooth black tails gently trotted down the street, pulling a carriage.

Behind them followed a simple black limo, in it sat the family, sobbing on each other's shoulders, the children not understanding what was going on.

The horse, carriages and limos arrived at the church, and the crowd assembled in the pews as mourners.

Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Noah, George, Cuddy's brother Lee, House's cousin Taylor and House's close friend Elijah remained behind.

They were the 8, the 8 to carry the coffins.

Lee, Foreman, Chase and Noah carried Lisa's coffin.

Following them was Elijah, Wilson, George and Taylor carrying House's casket.

The others looked on as the coffins were carried down the aisle, Lionel Richie's Goodbye playing softly in the background, setting the pace for their stilted steps.

_**I wanted you for life  
You and me  
In the wind  
I never thought there come a time  
That our story would end  
It's hard to understand  
But I guess I'll have to try  
It's not easy  
To say goodbye.**_

For all the joy we shared  
All that time we had to spend  
Now if I had one wish  
I'd want forever back again  
To look into your eyes  
And hold you when you cry  
It's not easy  
To say goodbye

I can remember all those great times we had  
There were so many memories, some good some bad  
Yes and through it all  
Those memories will last  
Forever

There's peace in where you are  
May be all I need to know  
And if I listen to my heart  
I'll hear your laughter once more  
And so I got to say  
I'm just glad you came my way  
It's not easy to say  
Goodbye

Goodbye

The coffins were placed side by side, then covered with the most beautiful flowers.

The picture of Greg and Lisa stood proud, a happy picture of the 2 of them together, happy and healthy.

The priest began to speak.

'Welcome everybody to this celebration of life, the life of Gregory and Lisa House.'

_**God our Father, we thank you that you have made each of us in your own image, and given us gifts and talents with which to serve you.  
We thank you for Greg and Lisa, the years we shared with **__**them**__**, the good we saw in **__**them**__**, the love we received from them.  
Now give us strength and courage to leave them in your care, confident in your promise of eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord. **_

Amen, replied the crowd.

'I now invite Noah House, Lisa and Greg's firstborn child, to say a few words about his parents.'

Noah made his way up to the stage in his black suit.

'My parents were the best parents a guy could've wished for. To the outside, we were a dysfunctional group, but if you looked deeper, we were a close knit family. We always looked out for each other, and through every trauma life has handed us, we've always come out fighting. My mother and father killed themselves, there is no denying it, but the reasons for why they did touched us all. My father could not imagine life without my mother, and here he was, faced with losing her. And so he made a choice for love. A choice to join her. What love he must have for her to give up his life to be with her. That, my friends, is the truest, rawest form of love. I found a poem in a book I read, that seemed like it fit everything together. So I'm going to read it to you now.'

_**Gone yet not forgotten,  
Although we are apart,  
Your spirits live within me,  
Forever in my heart.**_

No farewell words were spoken,  
No time to say goodbye,  
You were gone before we knew it,  
And only God knows why.

_**Pain comes in waves,**_

_**But now we all are together,**_

_**The company seems to save,**_

_**My mood of stormy weather.**_

_**So when we go home tonight,**_

_**And think of what was,**_

_**Think of their passion and their might,**_

_**Not losing the will to fight, because**_

_**Every second counts in life.**_

He made his way back to his seat, hugging Gaby gently.

'Please rise for the first hymn, Amazing Grace.'

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.**_

_**T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.**_

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.**_

_**The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.**_

_**Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.**_

_**When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun**_

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.**_

'James Wilson, Greg and Lisa's closest friend will now speak,' announced the priest.

Wilson slowly walked up to the podium.

'I met Greg in a particularly funny situation, many, many years ago. It was a convention, and I was very drunk, and it took a while of me sitting around being drunk for me to get arrested. In my drunken state, I was in a bit of a rage, throwing a fit etc. Then I picked up the bottle of beer I had been drinking and threw it past the officers head, and it smashed the window. That pretty much did it, and so I was thrown in the cells. I sobered up, and sat there being bored, when they come in and tell me I can go. I asked them why, because nothing had happened. They told me that this skinny guy bailed me out, so I went to find him. And there I found Greg. I wanted to know why, he told me that he found me interesting. I bought him a drink, and we went from there. And I continued to pay for his drinks, and his food, until the day he died. I'll always remember House for his brilliant mind, and the love that he had for his family. I've never seen him so happy as he was with Lisa, and he was overjoyed when they brought their children into the world. Lisa was a caring, earth mother who lived for her children. She had no idea about the way she'd have to leave them because of a disease. In their funeral plans, they said that they wanted this poem read out, and so the task has fallen to me. So here it is.'

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die.**_

He returned to his seat, between Gaby and Noah.

'Gabrielle will come and say a few words about her parents now, as the youngest child of Lisa and Greg.'

Gaby got up and shuffled towards the podium.

'I'm gonna be a bit different, and start with the poem. My friend Abbey found this poem, and gave it to me. I read it, thinking about what was happening. And so here it is.'

_**They say memories are golden well maybe that is true. **_

_**I never wanted memories, I only wanted you.**_

A million times I needed you, a million times I cried. 

_**If love alone could have saved you, you never would have died.**_

In life we loved you dearly, In death we love you still. 

_**In our hearts you hold a place no one could ever fill.**_

If tears could build a stairway and heartache make a lane, 

_**We'd walk the path to heaven and bring you back again.**_

Our family chain is broken, and nothing seems the same. 

_**But as God calls us one by one, the chain will link again.**_

'My parents gave me some of the greatest memories you could've ever imagined. They truly were golden. For as long as I could remember, they'd always made time for me and Noah, always spending time with us and creating memories for us all to remember. No matter how good these memories are, they do not replace the people who created them. The love shared between Mom and Dad, the love shared between all of us, if it could keep people alive, you'd both still be here right now, and this ceremony would be obsolete. The love between my parents was so strong that they'd rather die than be apart. No one can replace them in our hearts and minds, even though they're not here. If we could, we'd make our way up to heaven and bring them both back, as the poem said on a stairway of the tears we have cried for them. 2 important figures are missing from our family, and it feels like it will never be normal again. But one by one, we'll join them in heaven, and be a family again.'

She sat down and hugged Wilson through her tears.

'Please rise to sing the hymn, 'In Heavenly Love Abiding'.'

_**In heavenly love abiding, no change my heart shall fear.  
And safe in such confiding, for nothing changes here.  
The storm may roar without me, my heart may low be laid,  
But God is round about me, and can I be dismayed?**_

Wherever He may guide me, no want shall turn me back.  
My Shepherd is beside me, and nothing can I lack.  
His wisdom ever waking, His sight is never dim.  
He knows the way He's taking, and I will walk with Him

Green pastures are before me, which yet I have not seen.  
Bright skies will soon be over me, where darkest clouds have been.  
My hope I cannot measure, my path to life is free.  
My Savior has my treasure, and He will walk with me.

'And now to him who is able to keep us from falling,  
and lift us from the dark valley of despair  
to the bright mountain of hope,  
from the midnight of desperation  
to the daybreak of joy;  
to him be power and authority, for ever and ever. Amen.'


	13. Chapter 13

Pact For Love

House and Cuddy are married and have 2 children. Shocking news leaves them to debate their futures, and their children's. They are elderly now, and their children are grown up, but does it mean that they feel better about leaving them behind?

**This is not for everyone, but this is an issue that comes up frequently in my Ethics class. So I'm warning you now, you might find this fic very sad and/or quite disturbing. And I apologise for that, but it's an issue that needs to be addressed.**

Chapter 13

5 years later

'Come on sweetheart,' said Gaby softly.

Little Lisa Erin Paige Healy dawdled over to her Mom. She was the baby she had been carrying when her parents had so tragically died. It seemed the right thing to do to name her after Lisa.

'Mommy, where's Nanna?' she asked.

'We're going to see her now my love, let me just go and get the others.'

'Okay. Are we going to see Grandpa too?'

'You bet baby,' replied Gaby softly.

'I'm hungry,' she moaned.

'Ask Daddy,' was her answer. 'I have to get Lola and Brady.'

'Where Greggy?' she asked.

'Greggy's with Daddy sweetie,' she replied.

Gregory Alexander Jacob Healy was born 18 months after Lisa.

Lola, Brady, Lisa and Greg were all loaded into the car, and they drove to the cemetery to meet Noah, Jas, Nina, JP, Alice and Maxwell. Noah and Jas had not had any children since Greg and Lisa died.

They met up and walked to their parents gravestones, side by side.

The children placed flowers all around, while the adults watered them.

'Happy Anniversairy Mom and Dad,' they both said.

Today would've been their 50th wedding anniversairy.

Greg gave everything up for love; because he loved Lisa more than anything. They made a pact for love to die together, and now their children were left behind on earth.


End file.
